


Joe Mazzello has created a chat!

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Group Chat - Alternative Universe, Group Chat - Au, Highschool - Alternative Universe, Highschool AU, M/M, Memes, More tags to be added, Pining, Science Class, Shopping Trollys, confused thoughts, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: lanky: rAMI’s IN THE TROLLYSmol: I  a m  c o m f yAbs: how-Scream™: I want photo NOWlanky has sent a photo:(welivewithababy.jpg)Scream™: oh my godOr, a group chat au nobody asked for
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello, Gwilym Lee/Rami Malek, Joe Mazzello/Ben Hardy, Rami Malek/Aaron McCusker, Rami Malek/Gwilym Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Joe Mazzello has added you to the chat!

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for this but I really wanted to try a group chat au because I love reading them lmao

Scream™ has created a new chat!

Scream™ has added smol, Abs and lanky

Scream™ has named the chat ‘Queen but not’ 

Scream™:  sup sluts

Abs: lmao the name

Scream™:  I couldn’t think of another name- 

Scream™:  aNy way how r yall 

Abs:  good u 

Scream™:  alive ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

Abs:  oh lmao that’s kinda good I guess 

lanky:  rAMI’s IN THE TROLLY 

Smol:  Ia mc o m f y 

Abs:  how- 

Scream™:  I want photo NOW 

lanky has sent a photo: 

(welivewithababy.jpg)

Scream™:  oh my god

Abs: fuck.ing.hell

Scream™: hOW IS HE SO FUCKING SMALL I DONT UNDERSTAND LMQBRBAKTH

Abs:  rami in the trolly broke joe 

lanky:  it is cute lmao 

Abs:  gwILYM 

lanky:  w h a t 

smol:  Gwil I’m stuck stop texting and help mEEEEE 

Scream™:  rami be like ‘REEEEE’ 

Abs:  I read that in your voice Joe lmao 

Scream™: always thinking of me benny boi ;) 

Abs is typing... 

Abs: why hasn’t Gwil made a gaging noise through text yet- 

lanky:  I was getting rami out lmao I had to lift him 

smol: why do you embarrass me like this 

Scream™:  lmao hold on 

Abs: 

_______

\0 /

\|/

|

/ \

Abs:  I’m holding on lmao 

lanky:  what the fuck is that 

smol:  do we need bread? 

Abs:  yeah get the brown and white 

lanky:  shit your in the bread isle?! 

smol:  Yeah lmao I left u sorry xoxo

Abs:  lmao Rami’s getting sassy, Gwils sleeping on the sofa 

lanky:  :,(((

Scream™ has changed the group name to ‘Rami is tiny’ 

Abs:  why did that take you so long lmao 

Scream™:  Ididntknowhowtochangethename

Abs: of course you didn’t 

smol:  gUYS ITS GWIL

smol: I STOLE RAMI’S PHONE BECAUSE MINE DIED LMAO

Abs:  Yep, definitely sleeping on the sofa tonight 

>>

Rami is tiny 

Members: Scream™ (Joe Mazzello) 

smol (Rami Malek) 

lanky (Gwilym Lee) 

Abs (Ben Hardy) 

Friday 2:43 

Scream™:  I hate this class so much 

lanky:  how dare this teacher split us apart

lanky:  we weren’t even doing anything 

Abs:  right?! Total bs 

Scream™:  I hate this table so much. I’m stuck next to Leech 

Abs:  Isn’t he related to that Paul Prenter guy a few years up? 

lanky:  Yeah 

Scream™:  ye 

Scream™:  Gwilliam Who are you stuck next to 

Abs:  lmao gwilliam please change your name to that 

lanky:  n o 

lanky:  I’m next to Boynton, she’s actually a bit nice 

Abs:  oh yeah her, she’s good in English 

Abs:  I think Ram’s sits next to her in that class 

Scream™:  speaking of our shortest friend 

Scream™:  RAMI come online, I can see you looking at your phone lmao 

Smol:  just do your bloody work, guys 

lanky:  Yeah you heard the pixie, do your work 

Abs:  Pixie lmao rami change your name to pixie PLEASE 

Scream™:  he’s put his phone away :,(( 

Abs:  :,(((((

lanky:  :,,,((((((((((

>>

Rami is tiny

Scream ™ (Joe Mazzello) 

smol (Rami Malek 

Abs (Ben Hardy 

lanky (Gwilym Lee)

Friday 3:02

Scream ™:  ayeeee out of school forever 

Abs: no it’s the weekend 

Scream ™:  shhhh don’t ruin this moment for me 

smol: I can’t believe you all were on your phones during that last class 

Abs: can you blame us 

Abs: that was a shit teacher 

lanky: why are we texting when we are walking next to each other 

lanky has sent a photo (‘squadformation.jpg)

smol: delete that. 

Abs: my hair today what is that- 

Scream ™ : my face lmao 

smol: please delete that Gwil 

lanky has deleted ‘squadformation.jpg’ 

smol: thank you <33 

lanky: Your welcome :) 

Abs: ram’s can I keep it if I edit you out? 

smol: yeee sure 

Abs: tayoooo 

Scream ™: tayo? 

lanky: it’s thank you in dumb blond 

Abs is typing...

Scream ™  has sent a photo (bensgonnawinthefightlmao.jpg)

smol has sent a photo (gwilliaminthemud.jpg) 

>>

Rami is tiny

Scream ™ (Joe Mazzello) 

smol (Rami Malek 

Abs (Ben Hardy 

lanky (Gwilym Lee)

Friday 6:14

smol: I refuse to do the washing up again lmao 

lanky: it’s my turn I’ll do it 

smol: thank uuuuu 

Abs: wait rami who were you put next to in science today? 

smol: this guy called Aaron, I think his last name is McCusker 

smol: we actually got work done 

lanky: and you don’t get work done when your with me?!

smol: no i do, but I did more because I didn’t have Ben and Joe violently flirting the whole time 

Scream ™:  you know it baby ;))

smol: Don’t call me baby 

lanky: Don’t call him baby 

Abs: yeah Joe don’t call Gwilyms boy a baby 

Abs: he will fuck you up lmao 

Abs has sent a photo (nvmthebabywillfuckyouup.jpg)

Scream ™: holy fuck that’s gonna hurt in the morning 

smol: :p

lanky: Rams

smol: ye? 

lanky: virtual high-five? 

smol: we live in the same dorm room 

lanky: ah shit yeah where are you? 

smol: our bedroom 

lanky: coooomiiiiing 

Abs: *cough* tohavesex *cough* 

smol: I will hit you again 

Scream ™: feisty 

Scream ™:  no rami no I’m sorry please nowjwitnens 

Abs: wow Joe’s screen name is really living up to its name right now 

lanky: should we leave them? 

Abs: yes. 

>>

We do be gay tho

Scream ™ (Joe Mazzello) 

Abs (Ben Hardy)

Friday 6:20

Abs: Joe when your done being beaten up please message 

Scream ™:  I cant feel my face 

Abs has sent a link: [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KEI4qSrkPAs](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KEI4qSrkPAs)

Scream ™: oh ha ha 

Abs: that was good and you know it 

Abs: BUT we ain’t here to talk about The Weekend 

Abs: we must discuss Malee 

Scream ™:  that is a terrible ship name 

Abs: you got anything better? 

Scream ™: 0_0

Scream ™:  ......no

Abs: exActly 

>>

Best bois •w• 

smol (Rami Malek 

lanky (Gwilym Lee) 

lanky: why aren’t you asleep?

smol: why aren’t u asleep either? 

lanky: I asked you first 

smol: I asked you second 

lanky: okay yeah u win 

lanky: you turning left and right is keeping me up 

smol: oh....... sorry 

lanky: it’s okay 

lanky: want to talk about it? 

smol: can I text it? 

lanky: Yeah sure :) 

smol: it’s about that Aaron boy 

smol: He’s really cute 

lanky: oh 

lanky: go on 

smol: it’s stupid I know 

smol: because I just met him and I don’t even know him properly 

smol: we just touched hands accidentally and talked and that was really it but 

smol is typing 

smol: Gwilym your growling 

lanky: Right, sorry 

lanky: carry on 

lanky: it was my stomach 

smol: did you eat? 

lanky: you saw me eat dinner 

smol: still 

smol: should we go get a snack? 

lanky: yes. 


	2. lanky deleted ‘ihateyallsm.jpg’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing goes on in this one lmao sorry not sorry

Rami is tiny  
Members: Scream™ (Joe Mazzello)  
smol (Rami Malek)  
lanky (Gwilym Lee)  
Abs (Ben Hardy)  
Saturday 10:26

Scream™: morning yaall

lanky: stfu 

Scream™: nu   
Scream™: aWAKE MY CHILDREN. 

lanky: we are the same age 

Scream™: true true 

Abs: morning yall

Scream™: Ben said: 

Scream™ has sent a photo (cowboyben.jpg)

Abs: I- 

smol: moooorning :)))))))

lanky: morning :)

Abs: morning rams 

Scream™: the baby awakens 

smol: I-   
smol: we are the same age. 

Scream™: I kNOW   
Scream™: but you in the trolly tho- 

smol: I- 

lanky: y’know what I just realised 

Abs: you look like that older kid Brian May? 

lanky: no  
lanky: but yes that   
lanky: but what I mean is that we are fifteen and we are expected to live alone together/without supervision 

Abs: welcome to being a freshmen I guess lmao 

Scream™: I don’t understand how they trust us with this bs tbh 

smol: I don’t know how they trusted you Joe   
smol: your mom must’ve been terrified 

Abs: she was. 

lanky: she was. 

Scream™: she might’ve been 

smol: I- 

lanky: that’s your third ‘I-‘ during this conversation   
lanky: rami are you okay 

smol: Joe’s stupidity is killing me   
smol: I can barely get a sentence ou-

lanky: Rami 

smol: ye? 

lanky: I love you 

smol: I love you twouop

lanky is typing...

Abs: r-rami

Scream™: I heard Rami squeal and something hit the wall lmao did u hear that too 

Abs: I-   
Abs: ye   
Abs: are they- 

smol: hErlp  
smol: Gqilum tacklued mw 

Abs: they are. 

Scream™: wait Gwil dont stop I want a photo of this 

lanky: jOe I SWEAR TO GOD IF YKH CONE IN HERE 

Abs: oh rami has Gwil’s phone   
Abs: hey rami 

lanky: bEN HELP 

Abs: I can’t help through text 

lanky: THEN COME HELP THEN 

Abs: nu 

Scream™ has sent a photo (gwilymcarryingramioverhisshoulder.jpg)

Abs: okay that’s adorable 

Scream™: ikr 

Abs: Rami looks so happy 

lanky: NO I DONT   
lanky: JOE DELETE IT 

Scream™: but it’s so cuuute 

Abs: you two do look rlly cute 

Scream™: they do be looking cute tho 

Scream™ is typing... 

Scream™: rami just snorted 

Abs: I heard 

lanky: I HATE YALL SM 

Scream™: angry cowboys be like 

Abs: you and cowboys this morning 

>>

We do be gay tho   
Scream™ (Joe Mazzello)   
Abs (Ben Hardy)

Abs: we need to set Malee up

Scream™: oh so nooow the name isn’t bad 

Abs: stfu   
Abs: we need a plan 

Scream™: lock them in a room together? 

Abs: wtf Joe nO  
Abs: they share a room 

Scream™: ur right   
Scream™: le gasp   
Scream™: handcuff them together. 

Abs: wtf NO 

Scream™: alright then   
Scream™: you got anything? 

Abs: nope. 

Scream™: that helps 

Abs: you literally offered to handcuff them together. 

Scream™: at least I hAD a plan 

Abs: I-   
Abs: I hate you. 

Scream™: love you too booboo xoxo

Abs: gossip girl 

Scream™: lmao I- 

Rami is tiny  
Members: Scream™ (Joe Mazzello)  
smol (Rami Malek)  
lanky (Gwilym Lee)  
Abs (Ben Hardy)  
Saturday (2:34)

smol: lets go out 

Abs: why?  
Abs: it’s Saturday who tf goes out on Saturday 

lanky: me- 

Abs: oh of course you do 

Scream™: Gwil only wants to go out because ramilami is 

smol: who-

Abs: who-

lanky: I don’t!   
lanky: who- 

Scream™: so I can’t do nicknames now?! 

Abs: not when they are shit like that babe lmao 

Scream™: yOUR SCREEN NAME IS LITERALLT ABS 

Abs: I-

smol: he has u there 

lanky: lmao called oUt

‘Abs’ has changed his name to ‘blondie’! 

blondie: better?! 

Scream™: wAIT now only my name has a cap 

lanky: haha cap boy cap boy 

smol: spam cap boy in the chat lmao 

blondie is typing... 

smol: bEN DONT ACTUALLT DO IT NU-

blondie: oh alright.  
blondie: but I have it copy and pasted in notes, just incase I need it 

‘Scream™’ has changed their name to ‘scream™’

scream™: better? 

smol: yes :3 

lanky: ye u fit in now 

blondie: yesssss 

scream™: that got gayer as it went on tf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeh i know this one was shorter but it’s better than nothing right?

**Author's Note:**

> THERE U GO
> 
> Is that a bit of jealousy from Gwil? 
> 
> Do you lot want more chapters? Please comment it down in the comments!!!


End file.
